erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opal/@comment-4002547-20140628213238
On Libras: "Their love of justice, combined with the need to be fair and even-handed contributes to that characteristic difficulty such people find in making decisions quickly. These people are rarely lazy. They work hard, and also demand that their partners work just as hard. They have a strong sense of justice and fair play. It is pretty unusual for them to express anger, but when they do it is usually a storm. They are extremely positive and decisive in all their thoughts and actions. They have great foresight and intuition, and are generally seen at their best when acting on first impressions. The fear is usually well controlled so the typical representatives of this sign usually looks calm, collected, and in charge of the situation. Good natured and loving, they enjoy talking to people, yet can also be very attentive listeners. They are often very psychic, have curious presentiments, and would make very devout spiritualists, theosophists, and occultists, and yet so strongly endowed are they with the desire to reason out everything that their love of exact proof usually overwhelms their psychic powers. They are often very successful as speculators, but they have little regard for the value of money, and have as rule great ups and downs in their careers. Libra is a sign that values peace at all costs, and is very fair minded. People like being around Librans, for in the event of a dispute they will seek a compromise. People born in this time symbolize a "balance." They seem always trying mentally to balance things and get an even judgment. They are often found in public life, but it is with their innate desire to adjust the balance of things by making laws for the betterment of their fellows. This people graciously accept praise for their achievements and will gladly give praise to others, when they deserve it. LIBRA is the zodiac sign of Partnership.These people's nergies are focused on melding and combining with others; they are at their best in personal relationships. Born under the sign of the Scales, they strive for balance and harmony and are happiest when their environment is ordered and serene. These people are very good at science, and often spend their lifetime in study and research in some particular subject, again weighing and balancing every side of the question in the most conscientious manner. For this reason they make excellent doctors. Usually they become masters of some particular line of study more than as general practitioners. On the other hand representatives of this sign are not the most reliable people, either in what they should do, or in maintaining any particular view point. They are often accused of being two faced. Beneath that charming exterior they are very self centered, and insist on getting their own way, As lovers these people are the most quintessential romantics among the zodiac. Venus ruling, they have an idealistic view of love and togetherness. Once these people fall in love, they start thinking of marriage. On the other hand these people seldom find happiness in marriage. In affection they appear to weigh and balance matters too much. In relationships generally, they invariably give back in kind what they have been given. They are really successful, however, in making large circles of friends and acquaintances."